Kiburi's float
Kiburi's float is a group of crocodiles. They are led by Kiburi. Information ''The Lion Guard "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Before his mashindano with Makuu, on Ushari's suggestion, Kiburi secretly orders his three followers to ambush Simba while the crowd is distracted. The three crocodiles attempt to do so, but their plan is discovered and thwarted by the Lion Guard just in time. Simba notices the commotion behind him, and realizes what the crocodiles were about to do. After the mashindano, with Makuu as the victor, Simba confronts Makuu, but the crocodile denies having any knowledge of the plot, and the blame is deferred to Kiburi. Furious, Simba banishes Kiburi and his followers to the Outlands. Once in the Outlands, Kiburi accuses Ushari of having led him to his downfall, but Ushari convinces Kiburi's float to come with him. He leads the crocodiles to Janja's den, where they meet and ally with the ghost of Scar. "The Little Guy" Kiburi's float is approached by Shupavu with a plan to eliminate Makuu by having them welcome Hodari into their float. With Hodari's knowledge of the combat practice of Makuu's float - and Makuu's recent injuries - Kiburi's float attacks Makuu's after being confronted by the Lion Guard. Despite their initial upper hand, the float is repulsed when the Lion Guard joins forces with Makuu's float and Hodari distracts Kiburi and allows Makuu to strike a powerful blow. The float then flees back to the Outlands. "The Scorpion's Sting" On Scar's orders, Kiburi and his float attempt to intercept the Lion Guard as they make their way to the den for some volcano ash. The Lion Guard quickly gets past them. Later, Scar rallies the float and the rest of his army against the Lion Guard, but Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear an escape path, and the float is defeated. "Undercover Kinyonga" The float is mentioned by Scar. "The Hyena Resistance" Kiburi and his float repeatedly attempt to attack the Pride Lands, but fail each time. Later they launch a full attack on the Hyena Resistance with the rest of the Army of Scar, but they are defeated by the Roar of the Elders. "Beshte and the Beast" Scar sends Kiburi's float and the rest of the Army of Scar on repeated attacks so as to trick Shujaa into destroying more of the Pride Lands. Eventually, the float is repulsed for good by Shujaa and the Lion Guard. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. "The Queen's Visit" A few members of the float attempt, with Reirei and her pack, to take down Dhahabu. They are thwarted by the Lion Guard. ="The Fall of Mizimu Grove" = At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Kiburi and his float, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Notable members Category:Characters Category:Crocodile Floats Category:Crocodiles Category:Groups Category:Outlanders